Alakazam (Pokémon)
|} Alakazam (Japanese: フーディン Foodin) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when traded. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Alakazam using the Alakazite. Biology Alakazam is characterized by its humanoid structure and large mustache. The female Alakazam has a significantly shorter mustache than the male. Its snout is long and thin, and it has long, ear-like spikes extending from the back of its head. Additional spike protrude from each cheek. Covering its yellow, skeletal body are brown armor-like sections over its chest, shoulders, forearms and knees. There are three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw. It wields a silver spoon in each hand, which act as amplifiers for its psychic abilities. Alakazam is able to lower the accuracy of its opponents by bending the spoons it wields, using its signature move . As Mega Alakazam, this Pokémon gains a large white beard and its mustache becomes larger and white. The armor-like sections become bulkier, and its upper body section becoming slightly shorter to reveal its thin stomach. The head becomes diamond-shaped, but it keeps its four spikes. Additionally, it gains a large, oval, red organ in the center of its forehead. The organ is said to emit psychic power.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Alakazam Its lower legs become longer and slimmer and its feet become skinnier and resemble talons. It gains three additional spoons, for a total of five that it levitates in the air. Mega Alakazam's power is entirely converted to pure psychic energy, at the cost of its already-low muscular strength. It can read the course of a person's entire life with a single glance. Alakazam is able to use all forms of psychic abilities. These powers are used to move its body, as opposed to its weak muscles. It also uses its psychic powers to hold up its head, which is too heavy to be supported by its neck, due to its continually growing brain. It is said to have an excellent memory and can since hatching as an , and has an IQ that exceeds 5,000. It is found in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Team A.C.T. Alakazam along with its teammates had a cameo in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!. They were considered for the job of rescuing Big Brother Pikachu but were unavailable as they were already on another mission. Other A Alakazam was awakened near the site of the Pokémopolis ruins in The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis. An Alakazam appeared in Pokémon Double Trouble, under the ownership of Luana, the Gym Leader of Kumquat Island. It was used in a Double Battle against alongside . They battled and but were defeated, Alakazam by its own redirected . An Alakazam appeared in Power Play!, under the ownership of Alex Davis. It battled and his recently evolved , ultimately being defeated despite using a number of moves and combinations. An Alakazam appeared under the ownership of Eusine in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll and The Legend of Thunder!. Vito Winstrate had his Alakazam stop his grandmother's 's rampage in Candid Camerupt!. owns an Alakazam that appeared in Talking a Good Game and Second Time's the Charm. It was used during both of her battles against Ash in the . used his Alakazam in the Performance Stage of the in Settling a Not-So-Old Score!. An Alakazam was used by one of the participants of the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. A 's Alakazam that can Mega Evolve into Mega Alakazam appeared in Mega Evolution Special IV as one of the ten Mega Evolved Pokémon that Alain and his had to defeat. An Alakazam that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Levi's Mega Wave. Alakazam was used to battle against and was later seen using Psychic on the rest of the army of Mega Evolved Pokémon. It was later freed from Levi's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed, and it escaped. An Alakazam debuted in Mission: Total Recall!, under the ownership of Faba. It was used to battle , managing to defeat . It was later used in an attempt to erase 's memories, but it was defeated by . It reappeared in The Professors' New Adventure!, attending the wedding of and Professor Burnet. It reappeared in The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, where Faba sent it out to battle Team Rocket, only to be defeated by Gozu's . It reappeared briefly in Securing the Future!, where it was recalled. Minor appearances An Alakazam appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back as one of the Pokémon defeated while serving for . An Alakazam made a cameo appearance in Misty Meets Her Match, under the ownership of Rudy. It was one of the Pokémon seen at the Trovita Gym. An Alakazam appeared in The Power of One. An Alakazam appeared in Flower Power as a part of Florando's annual Pokémon Exhibition. An Alakazam appeared in The Psychic Sidekicks! as one of the Pokémon living in Len Town. has an Alakazam, as seen in his profile in The Ties that Bind!. An Alakazam appeared in PK13. A 's Alakazam was used during the Hoenn Grand Festival in Deceit and Assist. A Coordinator's Alakazam appeared in A Hurdle for Squirtle, where it was competing in the Saffron City Pokémon Contest. An Alakazam was living in an abandoned mining colony with several other Psychic-type Pokémon in Fear Factor Phony. An Alakazam appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. An Alakazam appeared in Historical Mystery Tour! under the ownership of a . It was seen juggling some spoons. An Alakazam that can Mega Evolve into Mega Alakazam appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. Pokédex entries attacks to overcome its opponents.}} . With the brain like a super computer, it possesses many different supernatural powers.}} ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins Sabrina's Alakazam briefly appeared in File 3: Giovanni getting beaten by 's . used an Alakazam during his battle with Red in the Pokémon League in File 3: Giovanni. In Pokémon Generations owns an Alakazam, which appeared in The Challenger. He used it during his Indigo League battle against Lorelei and her . It eventually won, allowing Blue to advance to Bruno's room. In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Alakazam debuts in Buzz Off, Electabuzz! when frees the Pokémon kidnapped by Lt. Surge. Instead of his beloved , the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman finds himself with an Alakazam. Sabrina is seen in possession of an Alakazam in Karate Machop!, which she uses to hand out the eight Spoons of Destiny. Red also received one prior to appearing at Cerise Island from . Otherwise, it is not seen as much in battle as its pre-evolved form. Later, in the , Sabrina has her Alakazam use its abilities to pick out a Brycen-Man movie for . In Rock, Paper...Scizor, a Alakazam after it was rampaging near Viridian City. After he became the Gym Leader of Viridian City, he uses it to challenge opponents at his Gym when he is not there. An Alakazam was seen in a Poké Ball at 's Laboratory in Cherrygrove City in Off Course with Corsola. An Alakazam appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. An Alakazam was used by in his and challenge in A Dust-Up With Dusclops. Mira has an Alakazam, which was used against Cheryl and her in Leaping Past Lopunny. An Alakazam appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of a . A Trainer's Alakazam that could Mega Evolve appeared in the . owns an Alakazam, which first appeared in PASM24. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga The Alakazam from Team A.C.T. appears in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga. He, along with his teammates, is a role model of and tries to rescue him when he mistakenly believes that Ginji is a threat to Mudkip's safety. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga sent out Alakazam in an attempt to battle in Squirtle, the Crybaby Pokémon. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga is shown to have caught an Alakazam in Clefairy Has Been Abandoned?!. In the Pokémon Zensho manga has an Alakazam in the Pokémon Zensho manga. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga borrowed an Alakazam in a tournament in Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga has an Alakazam which was one of the Pokémon that battled in Final Battle: Versus The Salon Maiden. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Alakazam is the leader of Team A.C.T., a Gold Rank rescue team. He is already a great leader but strives to better himself further to be like his hero, . He also tells the player about a whirlwind near the after the player recruits Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, unlocking access to Silver Trench. Pokédex entries Alakazam is said to be 5,000.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} is said to be 5,000.}} |} |} |} |} Mega Alakazam |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} in Accumula Town}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 81, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Altru Tower}} |area=Eternal Tower (Both Modes A & S)}} |} |} |area=Tower: Challenger's Ground (post-ending), Factory: All }} |area=Evolve }} |area=Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 2}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Sixth release)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Blue Tower (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 12: Stage 05}} |} |} In events |Journey Across America Alakazam|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Alakazam}} |Party of the Decade Alakazam|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Alakazam}} |} Held items In-game trades Stats Base stats Generation I-V Generation VI onward Mega Alakazam =Generation VI = =Generation VII = Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Calm Mind|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Kinesis|Psychic|Status|—|80|15}} By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Guard Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Psychic Terrain|Psychic|Status|—|—|10| }} |Power Trick|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Psycho Shift|Psychic|Status|—|100|10|*}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- when it has a link of 55% or higher, after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment |link='Kanetsugu' and }} |- |- |- , |special= , , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=064 |name2=Kadabra |type1-2=Psychic |evo2= |no3=065 |name3=Alakazam |type1-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Alakazam could be seen as a counterpart to . They are both the last stage of a three-part evolutionary family, they reach their final stage by trading, and they both have a 75% male gender ratio. Also, Alakazam excels at the stat, while Machamp excels at . They are both in all regional Pokédexes (excluding the Unova dex). Their evolutionary families are also next to each other in the National Pokédex. Moreover, a girl in Oreburgh City will trade her Abra for a Machop. ** Alakazam could also be seen as a counterpart to . They are both the last stage of a three-part evolutionary family, which can only be achieved by trading, both have Mega Evolutions, Gengar is weak against Psychic moves and Alakazam is weak against Ghost moves, so they are weak and at the same time strong against each other. They have the same length, and both get smaller when they Mega Evolve. Their base friendship is also the same, with 70. In ''The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis, there are a Gengar and an Alakazam put against each other. Since Generation VI, they both have a Base stat total of 500. Both are weak to Dark-type Pokémon. They also have the same stat structure throughout their evolutions, always having high Speed and Special Attack, and being very low in Physical Defense and still relatively low in Special Defense, HP, and Physical Attack. * Mega Alakazam has the highest of all non-legendary Pokémon. * In Generation VI, Alakazam is the only Pokémon whose base stat total does not increase by exactly 100 points upon Mega Evolution, instead gaining only 90 points overall. However, Mega Alakazam received another 10 points in Generation VII, making it the only alternate form Pokémon to receive a boost to its base stats. * Alakazam has the lowest average Performance of any fully-evolved Pokémon. * In , an Alakazam sent out by an opponent while the player's Pokémon has low health will have the cry of a . * In , Alakazam is the same height as . Origin Alakazam is based on a magician and also a . It also shares similarities to s and , both animals with ties to magic. Mega Alakazam is based on a sorcerer or wizard, or possibly sadhus with psychic powers. Name origin Alakazam is an incantation used in , similar to . Foodin can be spelled Houdin and is probably a reference to or , who were both famous magicians, as the Japanese names of the Abra line are based on famous mystics. In other languages or |es=Alakazam|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Simsala|demeaning=From |it=Alakazam|itmeaning=Same as English name |fr=Alakazam|frmeaning=Same as English name |ko=후딘 Fudin|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=富迪 Fudihk|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. Also similar to . |zh_cmn=胡地 Húdì|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. Also similar to . |hi=अलाकेज़ेम Alakazam|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Алаказам Alakazam|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Team A.C.T. Notes External links * |} Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Simsala es:Alakazam fr:Alakazam it:Alakazam ja:フーディン zh:胡地